


broken mirrors

by fiji



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 00:32:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14225217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiji/pseuds/fiji
Summary: she sits on the same spot at the coffee shop everyday before going to university, and sooyoung just needs to build up the courage to talk to her.





	1. Chapter 1

"all i know is she's a film major" sooyoung says as she takes a bite of a poptart. "she's also very pretentious, like... she goes around with an old walkman listening to some - the cure cassette probably. i don't know why, but i just feel like she listens to that."

"she sounds boring," vivi replies. "not the type of girl i'd be interested in."

there was a bit of silence. vivi stared at the window of their dorm while drinking a cup of coffee.

"well, it's not like you are interested in girls anyway."

"who said that? i mean, girls have given me their number. there's just something about me, you know," she starts laughing. "it's not like i'm going to do anything but it's nice to know i have options."

"yeah, right." sooyoung sighs as she lies on the sofa, covering her face with a pillow. she's been roommates with vivi for a year now, and it just frustrates her sometimes. vivi is the exact opposite of her. she's fairly popular, she can rock any hair color and most importantly, she's fearless. like, the boldest person she has met. she wouldn't have a problem asking anyone out. sooyoung wished she could have a tiny bit of the confidence vivi sported. 

she wasn't insecure about her body or her face, yet approaching people seemed like the hardest challenge. moving out of her home was already hard enough, and it wasn't easy for her to make new friends. sure, she met people like yerim or yeojin but they weren't always around. that was the thing. she always felt like the odd one out and it was fucking lonely. studying science was awfully boring, work at the coffee shop wasn't exactly great, and watching the most beautiful girl she had ever seen walk around like it was nothing really felt painful.

that was it about the mystery girl. she'd walk in a room and act like it was hers. everything she touched, she owned. everyone she looked at fell in love with her. everyone she talked to followed every order that came from her lips. it was impossible to not stare at her. she'd always sit on the same spot near the window, drinking her vienna and a tiny chocolate croissant. as she'd slowly take sips from the cup, sooyoung would find herself staring at her lips, wondering if maybe she'd reincarnate into a cup if she died and if she'd be as lucky as the one the girl was holding.

that day was a busy day at the coffee shop. sooyoung would usually make the drinks while her coworker jungeun would take the orders, but she called in sick so she had to do twice the work. it wasn't until the girl walked in that she realized she'd finally hear her name. it sent shivers down her spine, and she rushed to do all of the orders in line before taking hers. the girl walked up and ordered her usual. sooyoung didn't even pay attention to what she was saying at first because she already knew what she was going to order. she was going to switch the small croissant for a big one by accident anyway. she tried to keep a straight face while asking "may i have your name, please?" and there it was.

"jiwoo." she said, quietly.

"good." sooyoung replied while she typed it in on the computer to get her ticket. her heart was racing. maybe now that she knew her name she'd be able to find a way to approach her. or stalk her on facebook. or stay up all night wandering through people's instagrams until she found her. or plan the font and the color of their wedding invitations, or-

"excuse me? i'm waiting" the next person in line, a really short man, sounded annoyed.

"oh, yeah, sorry, may i take your order?".

***

 "i didn't know they allowed 12 year olds at uni," vivi said as she walked in sooyoung's room. "what are you even doing? are you really scrolling through instagram trying to find her profile?"

"i feel like if i see her on pictures and she has a boyfriend or something i'll finally be able to get the thought out of my mind," sooyoung replies. "or maybe not. anyway, i know it's not healthy and i don't need you judging me. i just want to have like a, greater picture of what she's like. yeah, that's it. i just wanna know if she's nice or not."

"i have a friend that goes to class with her." vivi sighs. 

"what? why didn't you tell me?" sooyoung's face reddened. 

"because i knew you'd get all annoying about it and, let's face it, it's not like you're going to walk up to her anyway. in my defense, i didn't know her name. i just know because i saw a picture of them on facebook a while ago. i'll talk to her if you want."

vivi was right, after all. stalking in the loneliness of her room wasn't very healthy or nice. this was one of those moments when the nice side of vivi really shined. she knew vivi was going to talk to her friend even if she said she wasn't, because she was like that. she'd keep sooyoung grounded, but she'd also help her on whatever crazy idea she had at the time. and man, this time was big.

"if you do that, i'll love you forever." she said, after thinking for a while. she hadn't realized she had been in silence for at least 5 minutes and the situation was becoming a bit sitcom-like.

"good. i'll speak to jinsol. but promise me you won't fuck it up."

"i promise."

the rest of the day was pretty boring. vivi went out for some drinks with her friends and sooyoung stayed in, watching a documentary on various conspiracy theories while she had mac n cheese. her hair was all over the place and she was wearing an old oversized tshirt.

"is nicki minaj hiding illuminati symbolism on her song "stupid hoe"? is "hoe" a metaphor for god? is she trying to kill him and infiltrate into a good christian's home? here's some proof" the lady on the tv said. sooyoung's phone got a notification - she paused the shitty conspiracy tv show and got up to get it from the kitchen.

"kim jiwoo sent you a friend request."

she had to read it again. and then again. it couldn't be true. she unlocked the phone and it was. in front of her eyes, jiwoo's profile. she took a deep breath and confirmed the request smiling. before she even knew it, she was squealing like a small child. she jumped on the sofa and started dancing happily - it only took her a few seconds to slip, fall flat on her face and get a nosebleed.

"fuck!" she heard keys opening the door.


	2. Chapter 2

it wasn't until she heard some guy talking to vivi that she realized the moment just couldn't get any more embarrassing. she wanted to run to her room, but if she made her way across the hall they'd see her. as dramatic as it sounded, she hid under the sofa hoping the two would go to vivi's room. but they didn't. instead, she saw vivi's feet getting near the tv and getting the documentary off.

"were you watching conspiracy documentaries?" the guy says, laughing.

"nah, it's just my roommate. she's kinda weird. i mean, not like, virgin weird but, yeah. kind of."

_"virgin weird?"_

"yeah, you know. somebody who's never been with an actual  _man._ "

sooyoung tried to calm down before storming out of under the sofa cockroach-style and jump on vivi. she knew she wasn't serious, but trashing her in order to look cool in front of a boy she probably wouldn't even remember tomorrow was lame. and after all, she was right. she'd never been with a man. a few women when she was 16, but that was it.

"we're going to watch my favorite movie," oh no. she was going to be stuck there for hours. at least she had her phone. "it's twilight." vivi couldn't be serious. she was really going to watch twilight with some guy she intended to go to bed with. if someone ever did that to sooyoung she'd jump off the window. at least she had her phone with her. she could only hope they'd start making out during the first 20 minutes so they'd leave. 

after a while, she found herself losing interest in the story, so she started checking her phone instead, lowering the brightness so they wouldn't see their feet glowing. she was running out of battery, though. it was on 3%.

she stopped using it for a while just in time for the big reveal on the movie. bella was about to tell whateverhisnamewas that she knew he was a blood-sucking idiot.

_"your skin is pale white and ice cold, your eyes change color... and sometimes you speak like you're from a different time. you never eat or drink anything, you don't go out on the sunlight... how old are you?"_

" _17..."_

_"how long have you been 17?..."_

_"a while."_

the screen on sooyoung's phone lit up. it read: "(1) new message from jiwoo."

_"i know what you are..."_

her heart started beating so fast it felt like it was going to drop and fall out of her ass. she unlocked it and read it:

"hey! i know this is a bit too much to ask but i'm doing a film project for school and looking for actresses and when i saw you at the coffee shop i figured out you'd be perfect for a role!". sooyoung couldn't believe it. her chance to actually have a conversation with the girl she'd been undressing with her eyes finally arrived. and vivi didn't even have to do anything, which made it less awkward and forced.

_"say it. out loud."_  he said.

sooyoung was about to type a reply, and as soon as she typed "he-" the screen got black and the phone started to turn off.

_"say it."_

before she could even stop herself, she let out the biggest scream to ever come out of her mouth. her eyes widened when she realized what she had done. vivi and the guy jumped out of the sofa, falling to the floor.

"oh. my. god." vivi said as she saw sooyoung's eyes pop out of under the sofa. "WHAT on EARTH are you doing?" she breathed out. the guy was so weirded out he had been left speechless.

"i can explain," sooyoung said, crawling out, the bottom half of her face covered in dry blood. "jiwoo talked to me, and i fell, and you guys came and i didn't want to ruin your romantic moment, so i thought i'd stay here until you decided to leave."

"jesus christ - you're bleeding, let me get something." vivi stood up, visibly angry, and she went to the bathroom to get their first aid kit. there was an awkward silence between sooyoung and the guy. 

"who texted you, by the way? i'm sorry, i didn't get the name right. mine is thomas."

"nice to meet you. i'm sooyoung. but you can call me crazy sofa lady." both laughed.

"her name's jiwoo."

"jiwoo as in the film student? the mirror girl?"

"what mirror girl?"

"she goes to class with me. she has this weird obsession with mirrors, and she centers a lot of her work on them. mostly short films around that theme."

"what kind of theme is mirrors anyway?" vivi says, kneeling down and cleaning sooyoung's face with a cotton pad.

"it's supposed to be some kind of metaphor for self image, or something like that. i think it's interesting, but it gets kinda boring after a while." he replied.

he went on to explain how she was the best student in the class and the teachers always praised her work. it seemed very intricate - she put a lot of attention on every detail and it sounded amazing. sooyoung didn't know a lot about film anyway. and vivi didn't either.

"i suppose you weren't really glad you'd be watching twilight tonight if you're a film student."

"ah, not really. i don't think it's a bad movie. and it certainly could be worse - i wish i had thought of something like it anyway. the writer is a millionaire now so she can't complain."

"it's  _not_ a bad movie, i cry everytime." vivi says when she's done with the first aid kit.

"you're being really nice considering i've been a creep." sooyoung says to thomas.

"i've been in situations like these too. when i was 10 i was playing hide and seek with my brother and hid on my parents' closet. i stayed inside for thirty minutes, and my father walked in with some woman - he was cheating on my mom at the time. long story short, i watched him get spanked and suck on her toes."

vivi couldn't contain her laughter. sooyoung felt kinda bad for him.

"it's okay, though. yeah, it was traumatic seeing my dad naked and all that, but i found out my mom left him a while before that so i've kinda made peace with it."

if sooyoung wasn't the gayest person in the room, she'd probably be attracted to thomas. he kinda reminded her of that guy from the perks of being a wallflower. vivi had good taste after all.

"so this means you heard what i said about you being weird, huh..." vivi says quietly.

"yeah... and just so it's clear: i've never been with a man and i don't intend to, alright?" she says, making thomas laugh. "plus, you get really brave for a person that ran an asmr channel for almost all of high school." she snaps, and vivi's face gets fire red.

"that's right! she would whisper in front of a camera and eat noodles 24/7." at this point thomas was rolling around on the floor. vivi tries to regain her composure. 

"it could be worse though, sooyoung was in a kpop cover group called baeb. so there's that"

"I WAS 12!"

"who cares, you still can't sing anyway."

all this talking made sooyoung forget she still hadn't replied to jiwoo's text.

"i gotta go charge my phone guys - i'll leave you two alone." she says, standing up. "thanks for helping me with the entire blood thing, vivi. i'll let you finish your movie now."

"an asmr channel? really?" thomas says as soon as she leaves.

"god, shut up." vivi whispers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im really unsure about this and i try to make it as funny as possible. if yall get the references let me know and if you like it do it too because im shitting myself as i type it and i dont know if i should keep going. thanks!


End file.
